1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe coupler for connecting pipes together. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pipe coupler in which a socket shaped coupler for receiving protuberances is used, thereby making the connection of pipes more convenient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional pipe connections, mostly two semicircular type upper and lower couplers are used, and they are fastened with bolts and nuts. Therefore, when the connection of pipes is carried out, the horizontal straightness cannot be easily attained. As a result, the connection of pipes was difficult, and the connecting time was extended.